


A Spark Of Goodness

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace thinks about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark Of Goodness

Ace knows she's just an ordinary girl in extraordinary circumstances but she never really minded. She's not magic, she's not a hologram, she's the result of some kind of human chain reaction and yet...Here she is. Feisty, brave and gutsy, she has a spark of goodness to her and she's nothing if not determined. She hates the name her mother gave her and she changes it. She doesn't just sit back and complain. She used to, once, long ago... before him. 

Now she is training to become more like him. She has a home here, on Gallifrey. She feels right here. She might not fit in but she does her best to not stick out like a sore thumb. She loves being who she is. She always will be herself. Ace. Ace McShane.


End file.
